LO ERES TODO
by MARINA CASTILLO COLN
Summary: HA PASADO EL TIEMPO Y HERMIONE SE A CASADO, PERO DESCUBRE SIERTOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE SIEMPRE TUBO POR SIENTO OJI VERDErnNADA MÁS LE DEJO, SOY PESIMA EN RESUMIR DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos espero que estén bien, a continuación les presentare un SONGFIC de mi inspiración, utilizare algunas canciones poco conocidas pero la letra es muy adoc con la historia, la 1° es de Luz Cásales espero les agrade

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ADVERTENCIA!!!!!!!!!!!!

ES UN FIC MUY CURSI, NO RECOMENDADO PARA PERSONAS CON PROBLEMAS ESTOMACALES, LO CURSI PUEDE LLEGAR A ASQUEARLOS.

BUENO Y SIN MÁS PREÁMBULO, DICE ASÍ

_CAPITULO 1_

_LO ERES TODO_

_Cada vez que veo tu fotografía_

_Descubro algo nuevo_

_Que antes no veía_

_Y me hace sentir_

_Lo que nunca creí_

Una joven se encontraba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea de su lujosa mansión, en sus manos tenía un álbum de fotografías que hojeaba con cierta nostalgia.

El álbum mostraba fotos de sus dos mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, las fotos los mostraba desde su primer año en Howarts hasta el ultimo, cada una de ellas mostraba el crecimiento físico de lo 3, a dar la vuelta a cada hoja una sonrisa se desprendía de su rostro, al llegar a la ultima se detuvo al notar algo distinto las otras.

El chico de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado derecho tenía una expresión totalmente diferente, el la miraba a ella, solo a ella, la foto mostró que había querido tomarla de la mano pero no lo hizo.

Al darse cuenta de eso, la chica no pudo dejar de sentir "algo", una sensación extraña pero que le agradaba.

_Siempre te e mirado indiferente_

_Eras tan solo un amigo_

_Y de repente_

_Lo eres todo_

_Todo para mi_

_Mi principio y mi fin_

Desde hacia meses atrás ella se había sentido diferente respecto a Harry, el se había vuelto Auror, el mejor Auror, aunque ella también se había vuelto Auror (Harry la había convencido de serlo)y trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, pero abandono aquel trabajo para dedicarse de lleno al el PEDDO viajaba continuamente, el PEDDO era reconocido mundialmente, había ganado a muchas seguidores y personas que respaldaban su causa, lo que daba como resultado que se ausentara de Londres por largos periodos de tiempo, además hacia 3 años que se había casado y el trabajo de su esposo también la obligaba a viajar continuamente, pero en su ultimo viaje Harry, aquel joven se había quedado con ella, se había quedado en ella.

_MI NORTE Y MI GUÍA, MI PERDICIÓN_

_MI ACIERTO Y ME SUERTE, MI EQUIVOCACIÓN_

_ERES MI MUERTE Y MI RESURRECCIÓN_

_ERES MI ALIENTO Y MI AGONÍA_

_DE NOCHE Y DE DÍA_

No había podido dejar de pensar en el de noche y de día su vos, sus ojos, sus labios, sus caricias la seguían.

**----------FLASBACK---------**

-Te iras mañana-Pregunto Harry a Hermione cuando este la acompañaba a su casa después de una cena en casa de Ron

-Ya sabes que si-

-¿Cuánto regresaras?-

-En unos meses-

-Vaya...sabes ya que estarás fuera tanto tiempo...yo quería que...bueno creo debo decirte que..¿qué piensas de Yánez?-

(Yánez era una chica con la que Harry había salido desde meses atrás)

-¿Por qué me preguntas?-

-Solo contéstame-

-Honestamente...no me agrada-

Ya habían llegado a la mansión, caminaron hasta el umbral

-En verdad-

-Yo creo que podrás encontrara a alguien mejor para ti- Pero en realidad Hermione lo dijo por que sentía celos por alguna rara razón hacia Yánez

-Bueno, cuídate, escríbeme...escríbenos, te estaré esperando-Se acerco a Hermione y le dio un sube beso en la mejilla procurando que sus labios tocaran la comisura de los de ella

**----------FIN DE FLASBACK---------**

_Dame tu alegría, tu buen humor_

_Dame tu melancolía, tu pena y dolor_

_Dame tu aroma,_

_Dame tu sabor_

_Dame tu mundo interior_

_Dame tu sonrisa y tu calor_

_Dame la muerte y la vida_

_Tu frío y tu ardor,_

_Dame tu calma,_

_Dame tu furia,_

_Dame tu oculto rencor_

Hermione lo quería, había descubierto después de tantos años que ese cariño de amigos no era más que un profundo amor que no había visto antes, conocía a Harry mejor que a ninguna otra persona, había pasado a ser más que un amigo, LO ERA TODO

_MI NORTE Y MI GUÍA, MI PERDICIÓN_ MI ACIERTO Y ME SUERTE, MI EQUIVOCACIÓN

_ERES MI MUERTE Y MI RESURRECCIÓN_

_ERES MI ALIENTO Y MI AGONÍA_

_DE NOCHE Y DE DÍA_

_Telo pido por favor_

_Que no vez tu compañía_

_De noche y de día_

_Lo eres todo_

**----------FLASBACK---------**

Harry había ido a recibir a Hermione a su llegada a Londres, Ron no pudo acompañarlos ya que tubo una reunión (Trabajaba en el ministerio Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos)pero en realidad Hermione supuso que Ron la evitaba (Como la había estado haciendo desde 3 años atrás cuando ella les comunico que se casaría)así que Harry le invito un café para contarle los sucesos más recientes, ambos evitaron el tema de sus respectivas parejas, pero cuando ya no hubo mucho de que hablar Hermione pregunto

-¿Cómo esta Yánez?-

-No lo se-Respondió el sin inmutarse

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-Rompí con ella-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Al día siguiente de que te fuiste-

-Pero...¿por qué?-

-Dijiste que no te agradaba...tu opinión es la más importante para mi-Callo por un instante y miro a Hermione directamente a los ojos-Tu eres lo más importante para mi-

Poco a poco acerco su rostro a el de ella y la beso, ella no se resistió, sus labios tocando los suyos, su lenguas atrayéndose entre si, sin darse cuenta, salieron de el café iban a bordo de un taxi y fueron a el departamento de el pero ella se detuvo, estaba casada, tenía 3 años viviendo con el mismo hombre no podía hacerle eso.

-¿Es por el?-Pregunto Harry al ver que se había alejado bruscamente de su lado

-Harry yo...no debo de estar...quiero pero n...no debo-Harry la tomo por los hombros y la beso de nuevo sintió como ella se derretía entre sus brazos pero de nuevo se separo aunque esta vez despacio, lento, muy lento.

-Ven mañana-

-¿Mañana?-

-Ven a cenar solo tu y solo... Yo-

**----------FIN DE FLASBACK---------**

Con una sonrisa provocada por aquel recuerdo la chica se levanto, coloco el álbum en el estante de libros eran las 11 –15, regreso a su habitación, ahí pudo ver un cuerpo en la cama, su esposo estaba profundamente dormido, al verlo ahí tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana no pudo sentir más que un pinchazo en el estomago, ella se estaba alistando para ir donde Harry, no había pensado en el daño que le causaría a aquel hombre agotado por un largo viaje desde Paris, a aquella persona que desde que salían solo se había preocupado por hacerla feliz.

Desde quitarse la túnica para cobijarla del frió hasta ser desheredado por pedirle que fuera su esposa, (el provenía de una familia de "SANGRE PURA" su nombre era muy reconocido)alejo su vista de el y se dirigió a el closet, de este saco un vestido color vino que Harry le había obsequiado, entro a el cuarto de baño se sentó frente a el espejo y comenzó a maquillarse, después de 20 minutos (muy rápido no creen) estaba lista, pero no pudo dejar de toparse con su remordimiento se acerco a su esposo y lo beso para después salir de la habitación y desaparecer.

_OK PRIMER CAPITULO TERMINADO Y LISTO PARA EL QUE SIGUE, COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, SALUDOS A MI MADRE Y DEMÁS A _ _o a _ _a también si quieren alguna letra de Luz Cásales mándenme un mail_


	2. CON NOMBRES DE GUERRA

HOLA DE NUEVO AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE LO ERES TODO ESPERO LES GUSTE BESOS A TODO Y BYE

**CAPITULO 2 ** **CON NOMBRES DE GUERRA**

(_e modificado un poco la letra si quieres la versión original de la canción u otra de los Héroes del Silencio envíame un E-mal a )_

_Entra despacio_

Que nadie oiga tus pasos 

_Mientras tanto_

_Si los nervios no traicionan_

_Todo ira bien_

Hermione apareció frente la puerta de el departamento de Harry un poco insegura toco el timbre, casi de inmediato Harry abrió.

-Hola-Dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-Hola...t-te estaba esperando...-Dijo Harry mirándola aun sin poder creer que fuera ella-Que tonto...pasa-Y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar

_Y dejemos la conversación_

_Para los extraños _

_Y pensemos en lo nuestro_

_Que por eso te he invitado_

_Aunque esta noche_

Sea solo una aventura para ti 

-Luces...preciosa de verdad...increíble-

-Gra,gracias...¿es el traje que, que te regale?-

-Si-

-Yo...pensé que ya no te quedaría-

-Lo he ajustado un poco-

Ambos quedaron callados se miraron sin saber que hacer

-¿Hice algo de cenar...quieres comer?-Pregunto finalmente Harry señalando el comedor.

Ambos se sentaron y comieron un poco, era bastante incomodo, ambos habían acordado en silencio, sin decir palabras que pasarían la noche juntos, no como amigos, si no como hombre y mujer, pero no sabían que hacer, decir, o pensar, se supone que sería lago natural pero...

-Esta delicioso, gracias por la cena...creo que ya debo irme-

-¿Irte?...no pienses más en el Hermione-Harry se levanto de su silla y se acerco a ella-¡¡¡Yo te amo!!!-Grito el joven

Hermione se puso de pie y corrió hacia la salida seguida por Harry, cuando abrió la puerta tras de ella Harry la cerro la tomo de el brazo y la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente.

-Solo somos tu y yo-Dijo la castaña

-Nadie lo sabrá...si debo amarte en secreto...en secreto te amare-

_Dejo en tus manos_

_Lo que hemos acordado_

_Que la fuga de hace un rato_

_No es más que el inicio de el amar_

Le planto un beso muy apasionado, el tomo la iniciativa y ella lo siguió, llegaron hasta la habitación, donde Harry la deposito con suavidad.

-Te... Amo...siempre te e amado- Decía el al tiempo que la besaba con pasión

-Soy tuya esta noche...para,...ti yo-

_Y dejemos que los sueños_

_Se apoderen de el deseo_

_Recordemos que lo nuestro_

_Es un secreto de nosotros_

_Aunque por esta noche_

_Sea la única que pase unto a ti_

Ahora de pie a lado de la cama con pasión Hermione le quito el saco negro de aquel traje para después arrebatarle la corbata color vino y desabotonar la camisa negra, mientras el bajaban con lentitud el cierre ( o bragueta, como quieran decirle) para deleitar sus sentidos al desnudar el cuerpo de su amante.

_Pienso en los años_

_Que me llevas amando_

_Con un nombre de grandeza _

_Ahora solo quiero oírlo una ves más_

-Dime que me amas- Pidió Hermione aun de pie, desnuda frente a el sintiendo sus manos deslizarse por su cuerpo

-Te amo...siempre te amare...no te abandonare, ni te perderé por que te amo-

Y dejemos que lo cierto, sea lo que imaginamos 

_Recordemos que lo nuestro_

_Todavía no ha acabado_

_Aunque por esta noche_

_Nos podemos despedir_


	3. AMARTE ES UN PLACER

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**AMARTE ES UN PLACER**_

_(esta es solo la canción que interpretan Luis Miguel utilicen su imaginación pensé que escribirlo seria muy morboso)_

_El vino es mejor en tu boca_

_Te amo es más tierno en tu voz_

_La noche en tu cuerpo es más corta_

_Me estoy enfermando de amor_

_Quisiera caminar tu pelo_

_Quisiera ser noche en tu piel_

_Pensar que fue todo un seño_

_Después descubrirte otra vez_

_Y amarte como yo lo aria _

_Como un hombre a una mujer_

_Tenerte como cosa mía_

_Y no podérmelo creer_

_Tan mía, mía, mía, mía_

_Que eres parte de mi ser_

_Conocerte fue mi suerte_

_Amarte es un placer_

_Quisiera beber de tu pecho _

_La miel del amanecer_

_Mis dedos buscando senderos_

_Llegar al final de tu ser _

_Y amarte como yo lo aria _

_Como un hombre a una mujer_

_Tenerte como cosa mía_

_Y no podérmelo creer_

_Tan mía, mía, mía, mía_

_Que eres parte de mi ser_

_Conocerte fue mi suerte_

_Amarte es un placer_

_Mujer _

¿Recuerdas que hace ya 3 años y medio te pregunte una cosa-Dijo Harry cuando Hermione se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho

-Como olvidarlo-

-Y...aun no me haz respondido-

-Lo se...-

**-FLASBACK-**

¡¿Estas loca-Grito Ron

¡¡¡¿Te ha propuesto matrimonio-Dijo Ginny súper emocionada

¡¡¡Si-Contesto Hermione

¡¿Estas loca-Volvió a gritar Ron ¿Te vas a casar con...¿con ese-

-"Ese" tiene nombre¿además que es lo que tiene de malo, el me ama-

¿Y como estas segura de ello- Pregunto Harry entrando a la conversación

-Me lo ha dicho-

-No entiendo...como es posible-

- Hermione no creo que sea lo mejor...bueno el es... ya sabes, sangre pura... su familia...-

-El a cambiado, no es igual a ellos-

-El, el...¡no a cambiado, en lo más mínimo, sigue siendo el mismo estúpido engreído que cree que con un nombre como el suyo y dinero puede comprar lo que sea y a quien sea-

-Insinúas que me ha comprado-

-A el PEDDO le convendría este matrimonio-

-Como te atreves, el a cambiado y mucho, ya no es el mismo que conocimos en el colegio, además no les estoy pidiendo permiso...me casare con el con ustedes o sin ustedes en la boda-

-Mira, haz lo que quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí...-Dijo Ron y salió de la habitación seguido por Ginny

¿Qué tiene de malo?...el jamás me aria mal alguno-

-Lo se, y Ron también lo sabe... es solo que ¿no crees que es muy repentino-

-Harry llevamos saliendo casi 2 años y el me ama-

-Yo también te amo...-Dijo con un tejo de voz-Ron también y lo sabes-

-Si, y se que quieren lo mejor para mi... pero el amor que sienten por mi es diferente, tu me amas como amiga, casi hermana y el me ama como mujer, compañera y amante-

¿Y tu lo amas-

**-FIN DE FLASBACK-**

CHA, CHA, CHA, CHAAAAA, UYYYYYYY CREO QUE LA MAYORÍA SABE QUIEN ES EL SUSODICHO ESPOSO DE HERMIONE LES ESTA GUSTANDO QUISIERA QUE ME ESCRIBIERAN PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

NO IMPORTA SI NO LES GUSTA, ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y DESTRUCTIVAS NO JUZGO POR LO QUE ME DICEN SINO COMO, BUENO, TAMBIÉN PUEDEN ESCRIBIRME SI QUIEREN ALGUNA LETRA DE LOS GRUPOS O SOLISTAS QUE ESTÁN EN EL FIC.

SI NO HAN ADIVINADO QUIEN ES EL ESPOSO DE HERMIONE ESTE APARECERÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, YA ESTA TODO AQUÍ EN MI CABECITA, YA ESTA CASI COMPLETO EL FIC SOLO LE AJUSTO UNOS DETALLES PARA QUE QUEDE CHIDO EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ES

_PAGARAS_

ES LA LETRA DE UNA CUMBIA (YO NI SABIA) EN REALIDAD NADA MÁS CONOZCO LA VERSIÓN DE EL GRUPO DE ROCK DILDO PERO ESTA CHIDA NOS VEMOS


	4. VETE

_CAPITULO 4_

_VETE_

(Canción interpretada por uno de mis grupos favoritos, oriundos de Chile LUCYBELL de su disco VIAJAR Y SESIÓN FUTURA)

_Vete, vete, vete_

_Antes que yo pueda_

_Desatar mis manos_

_De estos harapos._

Viktor la abrazaba, la besaba, la deseaba, sin darse cuenta la había comenzado a besar con pasión, y con suma suavidad la había tendido sobre el piso frió de la estancia, Hermione no reaccionaba su cuerpo trabajaba por reflejo y respondía a las caricias de su esposo automáticamente.

_Vete, vete, vete_

_Antes que yo sienta_

_Confundir mis ánimos_

_Con tu reflejo._

_Vete, vete, vete_

_Antes que yo aprenda_

_A hilar tu cabello_

_Termine mi armadura._

Viktor comenzó a notar que es lo que estaba sucediendo, ella estaba ahí pero no estaba con el, sus besos y caricias eran fríos y vacíos, su mirada estaba perdida.

De que forma podría el saber si en realidad ella deseaba estar con el, que si el había renunciado a su fortuna y familia ella había renunciado a el amor de su vida.

Viktor la amaba demasiado para hacerla sufrir, si ella era feliz con Harry quien era el para impedirle estar a su lado, sabia que si no lo hacía en ese momento después se arrepentiría de su decisión.

_No como podría adivinar_

_Y no como podría adivinar_

_Y no sabría_

_Cuanto puedo extrañar._

Se puso de pie y la levanto con delicadeza.

-Vete-Le dijo

-¿Qué-

-Lo amas a el y yo te amo a ti...por eso debes irte-

_Vete, vete, vete_

_Antes que yo_

_Antes que yo_

_Intente evitarlo_

(Para que quede más melodramático y toda la cosa pongo la canción "Aunque no sea conmigo" que interpretan Celso Piña y Rita Cantalagua vocalista de Cafeta Cuba pero si ya se cambio el nombre ni modo)

_A placer_

_puedo esperarte el tiempo necesario_

_que por mi parte_

_yo estaré esperando_

_el día en que te decidas a volver_

_y ser feliz_

_como antes fuimos_

_se muy bien_

_que como yo_

_estarás sufriendo a diario_

_la soledad_

_de dos amantes_

_que al dejarse_

_están luchando cada quien_

_por no encontrarse_

_y no es por eso_

_que aya dejado de quererte un solo día_

_estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida_

_por tu felicidad_

_acosta de la mía_

_pero si ahora tienes_

_tan solo la mitad_

_del gran amor que aun te tengo_

_puedes jurar que al que te quiere_

_lo bendigo quiero que seas feliz_

_aunque no sea conmigo_

_NOTA: ACABE ESTE CAPITULO, QUE LES PARECE, CREO QUE ME Decepcione UN POQUITO DE LO QUE ESCRIBÍ AL FINAL, MÁNDENME SUGERENCIAS De cómo SEGUIR POR QUE ME QUEDE ALGO ATORADA EN ESTA PARTE._

_ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y DESTRUCTIVAS, TAMBIÉN SALUDOS A MI MADRE, PERO NO ME MANDEN VIRUS YA HUBO UN CHISTOSITO QUE LO HIZO Y LA GRACIOSAZA ME SALIÓ EN CASI MIL PESOS POR QUE NO ERA MI COMPUTADORA._

_YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS_


End file.
